Simulacra
by Jun Kunihiro
Summary: Setelah pertandingan melawan Jabberwock, Kise Ryouta mengajak teman-temannya untuk bermain game horor yang merupakan penerus dari Sara is Missing. Penasaran? Extra Game manga canon setting, based on Malaysian horor game.


**Simulacra by Jun Kunihiro.**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. I didn't take any profit from it.**

 **Warning : gaje, OOC parah, absurd, garing (maybe), ide nista, de el el.**

Haiii, saya kembali! Kali ini saya bawain fanfic yang basenya dari game horor. Setelah sebelumnya saya menulis oneshoot Sara is Missing di fandom tetangga, saya kali ini bakal nulis multichapter Simulacra di fandom ini. I hope you enjoy~

* * *

"Kagamicchi!" Kise melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kagami yang berdiri di gerbang Seirin. Kise hari itu tidak ada jadwal latihan. Jadi dia ingin mampir ke apartemen Kagami bersama teman-teman pelanginya yang lain.

"Kise _-kun_ mau ke rumah Kagami _-kun_ hari ini?" Kuroko tiba-tiba nongol di belakang Kagami sambil minum vanilla shake.

"Kuroko! Ga usah muncul kek jelangkung napa?" Kagami kaget dengan kehadiran sohib bayangannya yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Kurokocchi, aku rindu bangeeeeet!" Kise langsung memeluk temannya.

"Ugh, Kise-kun... sesak..." Kise langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ga usah buang-buang waktu deh. Mending kita langsung cabut aja ke rumahku." kata Kagami sambil berjalan pulang.

"Oke."

* * *

Di apartemen Kagami, mereka sudah disambut oleh Himuro beserta anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain.

" _Tadaima,_ maaf lama." ucap Kagami.

"Hoaaam, lama sekali kau." Murasakibara menguap.

"Kise, game apa yang mau kau tunjukkan?" tanya Midorima. "Ta-tapi, bukan berarti aku penasaran, nodayo!"

"Oh, bentar-ssu." Kise mengotak-atik ponselnya. Tak lama kemudian, terlihat tampilan dengan nuansa ungu.

"Ini dia! Game Simulacra!" semua orang di sana menatapnya bingung.

"Itu game horor kan?" Aomine buka suara. Tunggu, otak Aomine mulai bekerja dengan sinapsisnya yang lemot kayak siput begitu mendengar kata "horor". Sesaat kemudian...

"GA MAUUUU! TOLONG JAUHKAN AKU DARI GAME HOROR, KISE!" Aomine tutup muka pake majalah bokepnya.

"Aominecchi, aku belum jelasin langsung ambil kesimpulan." Kise _sweatdrop._

"Apa game itu sejenis sama Sara is Missing?" tanya Akashi.

"Nah! Kira-kira gitu! 100 deh buat Akashicchi!" Kise kegirangan. Lalu ia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Jadi gini, kita bakal mainin game ini secara bergantian. Karena aku yang punya hape ini, aku yang bakal main duluan dan..." Kise tiba-tiba berhenti bicara. Sesaat kemudian, Kise merinding disko.

"Doain jantungku kuat-ssu..."

"Iya deh." balas teman-temannya.

Kise langsung memulai gamenya dan terlihat tampilan yang menyerupai ponsel android yang terkunci.

"Hmm... ada _misscall_ dari Greg dan Ashley sama pesan dari Greg juga-ssu." komentar Kise. Ia langsung _unlock_ dan ternyata ponsel tersebut ada _passwordnya._

"Ulang tahun Toby? Mana kutahu." keluh Kise sambil mengarahkan jarinya ke layar dan...

"Huaaaaaa!" Kise melompat kaget karena _glitch_ yang terjadi tiba-tiba. "Oke deh oke deh, ternyata game ini masih ada _jumpscarenya!"_

"Namanya aja game horor." sergah Aomine sambil ngupil.

"Idih, Aominecchi jorok!"

"Biarin! Hidung hidung gua, kok elu yang sewot?!"

"Kalian berisik, nanodayo!" Midorima melempar kedua manusia tersebut dengan _lucky item_ nya hari ini, sepasang kaos kaki yang kagak dicuci selama seminggu.

"Hueeeek..." Kise dan Aomine muntah berjamaah.

"GUE BARU SELESAI NGEPEL TAU!" teriak Kagami. Kise dan Aomine langsung ngacir ambil ember dan kain pel.

* * *

Kise berusaha membuka ponsel Anna yang masih _glitch_ sambil mengklik sembarang tombol angka karena angkanya berubah sama semua sejak kena _glitch_ dan akhirnya terbuka juga.

"Wihhh, cewek cantikkk! Uhuyyy~" Aomine kegirangan. "Dadanya gede ga?"

"Mana kutahu-ssu! Lagipula kalo dadanya gede, belum tentu dia mau sama Aominecchi. Udah mesum, dakian pula!" sahut Kise.

"INI BUKAN DAKI!" Aomine kesel. "Kalo mau ngajak berantem 1-on-1 hayuk!"

"KALO MAU BERANTEM KELUAR, NODAYO!" kesabaran Midiorima sudah habis dan bersiap melempar kaos kaki baunya lagi, Aomine dan Kise langsung mingkem. Kise meraih ponselnya dan tiba-tiba terjadi _glitch_ lagi.

"Ini hapenya kenapa sih?! Virusan ya?" Kise panik dan mencoba membuka ponselnya. Di sana ada video. Kise tekan sembarang dan terlihat seorang wanita seperti sedang menangis.

"Kenapa dia? Ada yang nyakitin ya?" Kagami gusar.

"Mana kutahu-ssu!" jawab Kise. "Kita tonton aja videonya."

Mereka menonton video tersebut dan akhirnya berakhir. Semua orang saling berpandangan, bingung apa yang terjadi.

"Katanya aku ga usah nyari dia. Maksudnya apa sih?" tanya Kise. Teman-temannya cuma angkat bahu. Tak lama kemudian, sistem ponsel Anna dipulihkan.

"Eh, ini kenapa ke _restore_ sih?" Kise mulai frustasi.

"Nyam, keknya hapenya _error,_ nyam." sahut Murasakibara sambil mengunyah maibou kesukaannya.

Kise membuka pesan dari Greg yang khawatir kenapa Anna ga datang-datang. Tetapi, ada pesan aneh di pesan Greg dan Kise mengklik pesan tersebut.

" _Chat_ nya _corrupt."_ kata Kise. "Coba kupulihkan dulu-ssu."

Kise menyusun kata-kata di pesan supaya pesannya bisa terbaca dan berhasil.

"Pesannya _'you are the one that went out of line.'_ yang berarti 'Kamu adalah orang yang keluar dari jalur.' Trus... _'when you went through my property!'_ itu artinya apa ya?" Kise garuk kepala.

"Itu berarti Anna masuk ke rumah Greg, ga tau sejak kapan." Akashi bantu terjemahkan.

"Waaaah, sankyuu~" Kise langsung girang.

"Kalau kau butuh bantuanku, bilang aja. Aku siap membantu."

"Okayyy."

Kise men _scroll_ pesan Greg dan berpikir bahwa Greg terus mengirimkan pesan tetapi Anna ga balas-balas.

"Keknya Anna sama Greg lagi marah-marahan deh." ucap Kagami.

"Aku setuju-ssu."

"Itu ada _voice message._ Coba diputar."

Kise mengklik _voice message_ seperti yang dimaksud oleh Kagami dan sukses membuat keduanya mingkem.

"Ngegas banget." cuma itu komentar mereka.

Kise kembali melihat pesan dan mencoba menekan tombol _reply._

"Kita langsung ngomong aja karena kita ada akses penuh sama hape Anna." ujar Kise.

Kise membalas pesan Greg dengan pertanyaan kamu siapa sih. Greg menjawab Anna bercanda ya? Setelah menghilang dia malah lupa siapa Greg. Kise tahan tawa sambil membalas _"I'm not who you thinking I am."._ Greg malah bilang kok kamu ngelantur sih, kalo ini cuma tipuan biar dia berhenti ngejar Anna, Anna lebih baik dari ini. Jadi, daripada ngomel terus mending ngomong aja baik-baik.

"Kubilang aja _'she lost her phone.'_ " kata Kise sambil memencet pilihan tersebut yang dijawab kalo bukan Anna, siapa dong? Lalu Greg bilang kau bukan gebetannya atau apapun itu kan? Jika Anna tak peduli, ayo kencan.

"Tuh kan, aku bener. Greg sama Anna itu pacaran tapi lagi marahan." Kagami terlihat senang.

"Aku bilang _"yeah I get it",_ dia bilang kita ga tau Anna kan, tapi kok bisa pegang hapenya?" jelas Kise. "Kubilang aja hapenya ada di depan pintu."

"Greg bilang Anna ninggalin hapenya ke orang ga dikenal? Aneh banget, kenapa dia lakuin itu coba." sambung Kuroko.

"Aku pengen jawab keknya Anna dalam masalah deh." Kise memilih pilihan ke-2. "Nih Greg nanya, apa Anna ga apa-apa?"

"Jawab aja kalo Anna ninggalin video aneh." Jawab Kuroko. Kise mengiyakan dan memilih pilihan tersebut. Hasilnya, Greg meminta video tersebut.

Kise mengirimkannya dan ternyata dijawab bercanda ya? Itu videonya gajelas. Kalo kamu lakuin ini ke Anna, aku bersumpah demi Tuhan.

"Videonya rusak nih! Arggh!" Kise mulai frustasi sambil menjawab, _"It's gone!"_ dan Greg bertanya apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Huaaaaa!" Kise langsung memeluk Kuroko karena telepon dari Greg.

"Ki-Kise _-kun,_ ugh—" Kuroko mendorong Kise agar menjauh sementara Kise kembali meraih ponselnya.

"Halo?" Kise mencoba menjawab telepon Greg. Tetapi yang terdengar hanya suara orang ngomong ga jelas dan telepon langsung berakhir.

" _What the hell."_ cuma itu yang bisa dibilang cowok kuning tersebut, ga ngerti lagi apa yang terjadi. Greg mengirim pesan kenapa kamu ga ngomong.

"AKU NGOMONG TAU! TULI YA?!" Kise langsung ngegas saking keselnya. "Auk ah! Bilang aja ga ngerti dia ngomong apaan!"

"Kise _-kun_ sabar..." Kuroko menepuk punggung Kise.

Kise kembali membaca percakapan Greg. Lalu, dia kembali ke pesan dan melihat pesan Ashley. Tiba-tiba ada notifikasi pesan dari Taylor dan membuat Kise mengernyitkan dahi.

Kise membaca pesan Ashley satu per satu dan lagi-lagi ia menemukan pesan yang _corrupt._ Seperti biasa, Kise mencoba menyusunnya kembali. Tiba-tiba Aomine terdorong Murasakibara sehingga jatuh menimpa Kise, membuat Kise tak sengaja menekan tombol _skip._

"Sakit-ssu!" Kise meringis kesakitan dan ia baru sadar bahwa pesannya kembali normal. "Eh, ternyata bisa di _skip_ ya, perbaikan pesannya? Widih."

"Ada apa?" tanya Aomine sambil bangkit dari badan Kise.

"Ga ada apa-apa." jawab Kise yang sudah asyik dengan gamenya.

Kise kembali membaca pesan Ashley sampai habis lalu ia membaca pesan dari ibu Anna. Ketika Kise melihat pesan suara, ia memutarnya.

"Kayaknya nyokapnya Anna suka nge _chat_ dia deh. Tapi pas tanggal 13 dan 14 Agustus, nyokap Anna nge _chat_ tapi ga dibales." komentar Kise yang disambut oleh "ho'oh" dari teman-temannya.

Selanjutnya, Kise membaca pesan dari Murv yang isinya menurut Kise sama sekali tak berfaedah. Langkah Kise berlanjut dengan membuka aplikasi Spark.

"Spark ini aplikasi kencan ya? Wah, kek tinder-ssu!" Kise takjub.

Kise membuka aplikasi tersebut dan ia melihat pesan dari Taylor. Kise membacanya dengan seksama dan ia kembali melihat _corrupted message._ Kali ini, Kise langsung _skip_ karena sudah terlalu frustasi.

"Si Taylor ngira lagi main _role playing_ gara-gara Anna ga ada." Kuroko melirik pesan Taylor di ponsel Kise yang langsung diiyakan Kise.

"Oke deh. Jadi kamu temennya atau..." Kise mengambil jeda sambil senyum-senyum. "Jangan bilang kamu bokapnya. Hahaha, gua bokapnya cuy!"

Semua yang melihatnya cuma bisa _sweatrop._ Kise langsung merasa canggung dan buru-buru meralat kata-katanya, "Cuma canda kok, hehe. Aku bakal jawab kalo aku bukan siapa-siapa, serius deh."

Kise memilih pilihan pertama dan Taylor mikir kalo Kise bisa punya ponsel Anna karena...

"Hapenya ada di depan pintu rumahku! Sempurna!" Kise memilih pilihan pertama. Teman-temannya makin _sweatdrop._

" _Kise/Kise-kun/Kise-chin sejak main simulacra jadi kayak orang gila..."_ batin Kisedai (minus Kise), Kuroko, Kagami dan Himuro.

"Kise." Aomine menepuk pundak Kise yang masih ketawa-ketawa sendiri. "Perlu ga, gue telepon RSJ terdekat? Soalnya lu kayak orang sakit jiwa."

" _Hidoii yo!_ Aku masih normal-ssu! Pils jangan bawa aku ke RSJ, aku ga mau dipasung!" Kise nangis bombay sampai ingusnya meler-meler kena baju Aomine.

"Iyuh najis! Kalo ngelap ingus jangan di baju orang woi!" Aomine risih lalu melirik Kagami. "Kagami! Di mana WC?"

"Di kanan depan." jawab Kagami. Aomine langsung ngacir.

* * *

"Taylor bilang kita bakal balikin hapenya Anna ga?" jelas Kise.

"Ya jelaslah." sergah Midorima. "Tapi kalo ketemu sama Anna."

Kise terus bermain dalam aplikasi spark milik Anna lalu ia melirik vlogger dan membukanya. Ia melihat Anna melakukan vlog pertamanya.

"Keknya Anna kikuk banget deh. Tapi bisa dimaklumin sih, baru vlog pertama." Kise ngomen video Anna seperti biasa.

"Coba buka Jabbrnya, Kise _-kun."_ usul Kuroko. Kise langsung membuka Jabbr dan Kise tak bisa membukanya karena tidak tahu _password_ Anna. Cowok kuning itu langsung memencet _forgot password._ Kise mengecek e-mail dan ternyata pake _password_ juga.

"Hintnya ulang tahun Toby? Mana kutahu-ssu." gerutu Kise sambil membuka kembali spark. "Taylor nanya lagi dah, katanya Anna ada ga?"

"Pencet aja yang pertama." saran Kuroko. Kise menuruti saran Kuroko karena mereka belum ketemu sama Anna.

"Rese ah, si Taylor. Pengen tak banting nih hape." Kise mulai kesel.

"Emang apa katanya?" Himuro yang daritadi diam akhirnya ngomong juga.

"Katanya, menunggu itu membunuhku-ssu!"

"Kise, yang membunuh itu bukan menunggu. Tapi..." Aomine ngambil jeda sambil tarik napas. "Kau hancurkan aku dengan sikapmuuuu, tak sadarkah kau telah menyakitiku. Lelah hati ini menyakinkanmu, cinta ini membunuhkuuuu."

"LU KATE D'NASIP?!" Kise menimpuk Aomine pake bantal.

Kise kembali membaca pesan Taylor di spark. Karena Taylor minta dia ngecek pesannya, Kise melakukannya. Mana tau ada petunjuk, gitu katanya. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Kise kembali ke spark untuk menjawab pesan Taylor sambil bilang kalo Greg itu pacarnya Anna.

"Taylor bilang siapa Greg. Yah, kita kasih tau aja pacarnya. Enak aja lu, mampus deh." ejek Kise. "Sukurinnnn, dah punya cowok dia." Teman-temannya tahan tawa.

Obrolan dengan Taylor kembali terjadi seperti biasa, dengan sedikit basa-basi.

"Katanya kita disuruh cek e-mailnya." kata Kagami.

"Gimana mau ngecek e-mailnya kalo _password_ nya aku ga-WADOOO!" Kise mendadak kaget karena dapat telepon.

"Iya halooooo." Kise berteriak di dekat ponselnya supaya bisa menjawab Greg. Tetapi Greg ngomong melulu sampai Kise cuma bisa dengerin doang.

"Apaan sih, gaje banget si Greg!" gerutu Kise. "Telepon kretek kretek gitu, emangnya lagi di padang rumput?"

"Ada pesan lagi tuh." kata Kuroko. "Greg bilang kenapa ga ngomong di telepon."

"Gimana mau nelpon kalo suaranya aja ga jelas." Kise cemberut sambil memilih pilihan kedua.

"Kise _-kun,_ Greg bilang dia butuh bantuan kita." kata Kuroko.

"Iya deh, bantuan apa coba?" Kise penasaran apa yang dimintai oleh Greg sambil membaca pesan Greg tentunya.

"Oh, Anna katanya ga ngasih kabar." Kise mengambil kesimpulan atas permintaan Greg. "Biasanya kalo telat walaupun cuma 5 menit pasti ngasih tau."

"Bilang aja hapenya hilang."

"Iya juga."

Kise memilih pilihan kedua. Greg membalasnya dengan soal video yang diklaim oleh Kise ditinggalkan oleh Anna itu beneran dia kan. Kise sendiri menjawabnya sesuai dengan apa yang dia lihat di awal game.

"Greg juga bilang Anna ga bilang apa-apa gitu atau apa sih yang terjadi sama dia?" Kise membaca pesan Greg. "Kujawab aja 'Dia bilang dia ga usah dicari'."

Kise juga mempertanyakan siapa sih, si Greg ini yang dijawab Greg kalo dia pacar Anna tapi lagi berantem. Terus Greg meminta Kise untuk membuka Jabbrnya, Kise komplain kalo tindakan itu legal ga. Greg mencoba meyakinkan Kise karena mungkin terjadi sesuatu sama Anna, Kise sendiri ga terlalu peduli sama drama Greg-Anna. Kise kembali mengecek Jabbr Anna tetapi nihil karena tidak tahu _password_ e-mail Anna.

"Coba buka galerinya." saran Kagami.

Kise mengecek galeri milik Anna, mencari foto yang bisa menjadi petunjuk tentang _password_ e-mail Anna.

"Yah, gambarnya _corrupt."_ Kise mencoba memulihkan foto Anna tetapi ia memutuskan untuk menekan tombol _skip._

Kise kembali melihat-lihat galeri untuk mencari tahu siapa Toby dan ia malah iseng lihat foto Greg yang dikomentari Aomine kalo mukanya kek _boyband_ Korea gitu. Sementara itu, Kise sendiri belum ketemu sama Toby karena dia cuma liat foto Greg, Anna sama Ashley. Akhirnya Kise kembali ke pesan buat ngomong sama Greg.

"Hahaha, Gregnya marah-marah deh." Kise tertawa gara-gara Greg tahu Anna ngomong sama Taylor via spark.

"Tapi katanya cuma Jabbr yang bisa diandalkan." sahut Himuro.

" _Password_ nya ga tau aku."

"Bilang aja kamu _stuck_ di e-mail dan butuh bantuan Greg."

"Oke." Kise memilih pilihan tersebut. "Aku nanya nih siapa sih Toby. Katanya sih, itu kucingnya."

"Terus apalagi, nanodayo?" sahut Midorima.

"Ah elah, Midorimacchi. Aku belum sempet nanya nih." tukas Kise sambil memilih pertanyaan tau ga ulang tahunnya Toby.

"Yak elah, pake acara ga inget pula si Greg ini." Kise menghela napas berat, ga ngerti lagi sama situasi game ini.

"Coba cari lagi di galerinya." kata Kuroko. Kise kembali membuka galeri untuk mencari foto ulang tahun Toby.

"Kayaknya Toby ulang tahun tanggal 8 Juli deh." Kise mengambil kesimpulan. Cowok tersebut kembali membuka e-mail dan memasukkan _password_ nya, tapi salah.

"Lho, bukan 8 Juli ya-ssu?!" Kise heran sekaligus kaget.

"Coba cek galerinya yang _corrupt."_ kali ini Akashi yang ngasih saran.

"Nah ini! Toby ulang tahun tanggal 18 Juli! Yeaaay!" Kise kegirangan kayak monyet nemu mainan baru ketika melihat _corrupted image_ yang menampilkan Toby dengan topi ulang tahun.

Kise membuka e-mail Anna dan kali ini berhasil. Kise membuka e-mail dari Jabbr untuk mereset _password_ dan ia kembali ke aplikasi Jabbr dimana cowok kuning kesayangan kita berhadapan sama pertanyaan keamanan.

"Siapa nama peliharaanmu? Kalo ini sih, aku tau." kata Kise sambil mengetik 'Toby' dan muncul pertanyaan kedua.

"Siapa nama keluarga nyokapmu? Yak elah, mana kutahu-ssu." Kise tepok jidat. Ia mengecek pesan ibunya Anna dan hasilnya nihil.

"Ya Rabb, nih orang nyusahin banget deh." Kise gegullingan di lantai terus mengetik nama Anna, tapi salah.

"Nama emaknya Tati kali." Aomine berkoak sambil baca majalah Mai-chan. Kise mengetikkan nama Tati dan lagi-lagi nge _zonk._

"Coba Ijah deh." sahut Murasakibara.

"Salah katanya-ssu!" seru Kise.

"Ngatimin kali."

"Salah lagi! Namanya siapa sih, anjay banget." Kise makin frustasi. "Maaakk, aku stres maaaak!"

"Daripada tebak-tebakan ga jelas, mending cek kontaknya deh." saran Akashi.

Kise mengecek kontak Anna dan mencari kontak ibu Anna. Di sana tertulis alamat e-mail dan seketika ekspresi Kise seperti habis mendapatkan pencerahan. Ia mengetikkan nama Hardy dahn hampir menyelesaikan pertanyaan keamanannya.

"Apa judul film favoritmu?" mata Kise membulat melihat pertanyaan tersebut. "Tanya Greg ah."

Kise kembali ke pesan dan bertanya pada Greg tau ga film favoritnya Anna. Greg sendiri ga tau sampe Kise nyaris banting ponsel gara-gara kesel.

"Tapi si Greg bilang coba tanya Ashley deh." kata Aomine. "Tapi dengan syarat jangan sampe Ashley tau kalo yang ngirim pesan ke dia itu bukan Anna."

"Oke-ssu." Kise langsung ke obrolan Ashley dan menyapanya dengan _'Hi Ashley.'_ Ashley terlihat sangat senang karena Anna mengiriminya pesan. Kise menyimak _voice message_ dari Ashley dan berhasil memancing Ashley untuk memberitahukan film favorit Anna.

"Film favoritnya Anna itu A Dog's Purpose-ssu." Kise langsung mengetikkan film tersebut dan ia berhasil masuk ke dalam akun Jabbr milik Anna.

Tiba-tiba, Kise merasakan panggilan alam dari tubuhnya. Ia buru-buru meletakkan ponselnya di lantai dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Aominecchi, tolong _handle_ gamenya dooong!" pinta Kise.

"Loh, kok aku sih?!" Aomine kesel karena keasyikannya baca Mai-chan terganggu oleh suara Kise yang nyaingin toa masjid saking nyaringnya.

"Aku kebelet-ssu! Lagipula kita mainnya gantian!"

"Woi Kise! Jangan see—"

Sayang beribu sayang, Kise udah melipir ke WC duluan. Aomine mendengus kesal sambil meraih ponsel Kise yang saat ini sudah menampilkan Jabbr milik Anna.

"Oke deh, apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya?"

~TO BE CONTINUED~

Chapter pertama selesai! Maafkan saya kalo alurnya berantakan sana sini dan horornya belum terasa sama lawaknya kurang greget. Saya dapat ide buat ff ini setelah bahas Sara is Missing dan ternyata developernya merilis game penerusnya yang punya judul sama dengan ff ini (sayangnya harus bayar kalo mau main /peace).

Anyway, saya ingin minta tolong kepada para readers untuk voting salah satu dari karakter kita di bawah ini agar dia menjadi pemain game Simulacra berikutnya dan cerita terus berlanjut!

Oke deh. Karena Kise dan Aomine sudah kebagian giliran main. Kalian tinggal voting keenam karakter di bawah ini!

_Kuroko

_Kagami

_Akashi

_Midorima

_Murasakibara

_Himuro

Oh iya, jangan lupa juga tinggalkan komentar lewat review! Like dan follow diapresiasi! Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, Bye bye~

Jun Kunihiro.


End file.
